


The Timestamp

by berrystraw099



Category: Taynew
Genre: Angst, BL, Destiny, M/M, Past life, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrystraw099/pseuds/berrystraw099
Summary: A taynew au wherein, New, an only child of one of the richest family in the country, discovered something about his past life. It triggers him to search even more about it when he met Tawan, his own bodyguard, assigned by his own father.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Timestamp

Hi, this is actually my first time writing a chaptered fiction for TayNew. I've been thinking about this for a very long time and I am just so excited to finally start writing this. Hope you will enjoy reading my story and hopefully, I can finish this. 

Have fun!

\- The Author


End file.
